Be Careful What You Wish For
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Troy made a wish that he never met Gabriella, and what his life would be like without her? his wish comes true, and he sees what his life is without her.
1. Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to his drive-way in his old pick up truck. he shut the door, "hold on." jumping out of the car and going over to the passenger seat and kicking the door. Gabriella smiled, and he helped her out. Gabriella tossed her bag around her shoulder as they walked hand in hand into the garage. "So, I need to talk to you about something." Gabriella started as they made their way inside from the garage and upstairs to his room.

He tossed his bag on the bed. "Okay. what's up? seat." they both took a seat on the bed, as he held her hand, Gabriella bit her lip, "I decided, I wanna go to NYU...to become a dancer.." she looked into his eyes, hoping for the best.

Troy looked at her, not believing it...he burst out laughing. "Troy.." Gabriella said, "Troy-" "Are you crazy!" he yelled, interrupting his laughter, "you can't go to NYU." "Why not?! You don't own me Troy Bolton-" "Dancing isn't your future gabriella...you're supposed to go to Stanford it's your dream." Gabriella scoffed, "no it's not.." she grabbed Troy's wrists and looked him in the eye.

"it's my mom's dream...I don't want to be a lawyer or a docter-" "Dancing's not a career-" "Neither's basketball!" Gabriella yelled, Troy looked at her, "Yes it is! I can make a lot of money from-" "Shooting an orange ball into a net while wearing baggy shorts ..uh huh, yeah for a while! What happens when you get old Troy? You become obsolete! A thing of the past!" "So will you if you become a stripper!" Gabriella felt anger build up in her chest, "Troy Bolton...take that...take that back."

Troy rolled his eyes, "No.. and your not doing it-" "what if I will!" "What if I say no!" she glared at him, "You can't tell me what to do Troy! you don't own me! you don't control me! this is my life! and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

Troy bit his lip, "what if I said it was over?" Gabriella stumbled back, closing her eyes, and opening them, "You..You don't mean that-" he looked away, "Just go Gabriella." Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing her bag off his bed, and walking towards the door and then stopping and turning around, "Remember, do the thing that scares you."

Troy rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "cut the bullshit okay? Geez, sometimes I think my life would be easier if I never met you." Gabriella felt the tears in her eyes, "Well...I-I..." she straightened her shoulders. "You don't mean that Troy." He looked at her, before he could think of the words to say, the wrong words slipped from his mouth. "Yeah...I mean it. Cause my life sucks right now!"

Gabriella looked at him, "Maybe your right. maybe we shouldn't of ever met. maybe I shouldn't of walked into Mrs Darbus class that one morning, after all we had been through for the past 4 years together.. yeah, maybe we shouldn't of met...goodbye Troy." and she walked out the door. Troy groaned, starting to kick and throw everything in his room like in charlie st. cloud.

He was breathing heavy, leaning against the desk. his eyes going to the lucky military dog tag that he got from his cousin's funeral. Troy went over to it, and looked at it, and looked at the back, "Make a wish."

He squeezed it tight in his hand, leaning his head on the desk as he mumbled his wish, "I wish...me and Gabriella never met. I wish my life is better. Without her in it at all." he lifted his head abruptly and opened his eyes, he didn't know what to expect but...being in his same bedroom with the chaotic mess around him wasn't it. He sighed, holding the dog tag in his hand as we walked to his bed and flopped down. "I guess wishes are for little LITTLE kids."

After dinner that night, Troy walked into his room, and took off his shirt and putting on a T-Shirt. He slipped into bed, and turned over to look at the picture of Gabriella looking at him. she was outstandingly beautiful. he sighed turning the other way and drifting off to sleep.

***Be Careful What You Wish For* **

The next morning, the alarm went off. Troy sighed, yawning sitting up and scratching the back of his neck. when his eyes opened, he looked around, this wasen't his house, this wasen't his room. he looked over at the night stand, the picture of Gabriella...Gone. he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh Shit...Oh Shit.." he ran down the stairs and looking at the picture frame in the living room of him and Gabriella's homecoming picture. the picture was replaced with a flower vase.

"Troy." Troy's head snapped to his mother, she smiled, "Good Morning." he bit his lip, "Uh..Good morning.." he paused for a minute, "Wheres the picture of me and Gabriella?" his mother looked at him, "who's gabriella?" "Who's Gabriella? Mom, Gabriella, the girl I've been dating for 4 years..?"

She looked at him, "Honey, are you sick? let me feel your forehead." "Mom, I'm fine.." she felt his head, "you don't feel warm.. but you better get ready for school." he bit his lip sighing, going up the stairs, maybe not much has changed at School.

Troy was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and the only shirts he had in his closet were plaid, short sleeve button downs with black, white and grey wife-beaters. He sighed, looking down at his outfit for the day: dark wash skinny jeans, blue plaid button down short sleeves and underneath is a grey wife-beater. Checkered vans covering his feet. He looked up at East High, it looks the same; from the outside. "Okay..." Troy tells himself, walking into the school-the inside looked the same too, so...what changed? Troy dug through his backpack, taking out his schedule.

But he never got that far because someone had pushed him hard on the ground, "Oof!" "Hey Bolton! Next time you better walk and deal with your nerd stuff as you go...get it? Nerd on the go!" the group behind the voice laughed loudly, Troy turned as he stood up. He saw..."no way.." he whispered, the leader of the group. "oh what was that Bolton? You need not to mumble.." "Guys..." it was his basketball posse, "Why are you...who's this asshole?"

Everyone paused. The leader in the middle stepped closer to him, "what'd you call me?" "Danny!" yelled a high pitched voice, they all turned and Troy's mouth dropped when he saw Gabriella walk up - in a cheerleader's uniform. "what are you doing?" Danny nervously laughed, "oh..nothing just talking to my pal Bolton here." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No..you're not. I told you not to pick on him."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Oh come on baby, I'm just having some fun." Gabriella walked towards him and came closer face to face, "Listen, I don't care if your on the basketball team, and you think you can bully around everyone danny, It's not cool, and it's not right.."

The whole basketball team went, "oooohhhh" Danny chewed on his inner cheek, then wrapped his arm around her waist, "Okay. I promise, I won't bother him." Gabriella smiled, "You promise?" he kissed her, "I sealed it with a kiss." Gabriella giggled, "I love you." she said.

Troy felt his guts inside give a twist, "oh.." he groaned softly, his hand going to his stomach; rapidly he turns on his heel and runs to the men's room and into the nearest stall. Tossing up the contents of his stomach-french toast and pancakes; courtesy of his apparent maid, Helga.

After about a minute of barfing, Troy wiped his mouth and walked out of the stall to clean up at the sink. Another guy walked in, blond hair and green eyes. "Hey.." he whispers. Troy looks at him, he looks familiar..."I'm Ryan. Evans." That's it!

Troy looked at him, "umm er hey.." he washed his hands, and then splashing some water in his face. "So I saw what happened with Danny Knight?" Troy looked at him, "Yeah. who is he by the way?" he asked grabbing a paper towel and wiping his hands, "His the captain of the basketball team, Rich, Popular, and has the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole school."

Troy sighed, "I've noticed... when did she become cheerleader?" they walked out of the bathroom together, "Well, she's been a cheerleader since middle school, and well she's way too sweet and innocent to be with danny.." they came to the stop when he saw Gabriella and Danny talking at her locker.

She was beautiful through Troy's eyes he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ryan sighed, "Don't even bother." Troy looked at him, "what?" "Gabriella is known as Danny Knight's Girl, she's off limits to everyone.. so don't even waist your time talking to her, nice girl and everything, but if danny catches you with her, your head's going to be in the toliet..while the toliet's being flushed."

Troy looks at Ryan with slightly wide eyes. "What?" Ryan sighed, "she's off limits. Not worth the drama of Danny Knight." Troy looked at Gabriella again, a smirk suddenly appearing on his face. "I like a challenge, cause Gabriella is supposed to be my girlfriend."

Ryan looks at him, "supposed to be-" the bell rings loudly, and Ryan curses as he runs out. Troy pulls his schedule out from his bag and reads it. First period: French class. What the? He hates French.

Troy made his way into French and he looked around and he saw Danny and Gabriella talking. "Oh Baby, come on, You'll have fun at the party friday night after the game." Gabriella sighed, "Danny, I..I don't know, I just, you know that my Grandfather has been sick for the past couple months, and he needs me, with him."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Hey, you live, you die, that's life." Gabriella glared at him, "Danny..I'm being serious." "I am too...at least think about it.. I wanna.." he pulled her close to him, cupping her cheeks, "I wanna show you how much I love you...physically."

Gabriella pulled away, "Danny no, I'm sorry...but I can't go to the party." Danny rolled his eyes, "come on babe, have fun, you're too stiff-" "Shut up fuckhole." Gabriella cursed at him. Danny growled, grabbing her by the wrist hard enough to leave a bruise, Troy acted fast and got between them; putting Gabriella behind them. He wasn't sure how he ACTED in this world, but if everything was normal, no body hurts his Gabriella.

"If I was you," Troy said threateningly, "I'd get myself some manners." Danny laughed, shoving Troy backward; so hard that he landed on his ass. He grunted at the impact on the floor, Gabriella gasped, "Daniel Jeremy Knight!" she yelled, kneeling beside Troy and checking to see if he was okay before standing up and glaring at the basketball captain. "That..that...you ...you...that's it! We're done!"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Are you okay?" she asked. he smiled at her, "I"m fine." Danny grabbed her elbow, "Gabs, please.. come on-" she looked at him, "No. I'm not allowing this danny! not at all." Danny sighed, "Listen, If I apologize, then, then can we just forget about the whole thing?" Gabriella bit her lip, Troy was standing up, and was hoping she would say no.

_Come on Brie, your smarter then this, don't fall for it. _Gabriella crossed her arms, "Okay Fine." he looked at Troy, "I apologize." Gabriella slipped in her seat, that was infront of Troy's. "I gotta run." he kissed her lips gently, and walked out of the room.

Class started, and the teacher walked in, "Okay students, I want you to get a partner, and write down some more french vocabulary, you may talk while you do so." Gabriella stood up with her books close to her chest, she looked at Troy, she smiled, "Wanna be my partner? my best friend is absent."

Troy looked at her, "uh...I...sure." Why the hell is he so nervous? Gabriella smiled, sitting the desk next to him and scooting closer; people began to whisper, Troy tried his best to ignore it. "So..." Troy started, but Gabriella cut him off with: "Bonjour monsieur, comment ca va?"

Troy looks at her before looking down at his hands, "Uh I...er, don't speak French that well. At all really." Gabriella giggled, he looked up. "you don't speak French?" Troy nods hesitantly, she laughs louder. "then why are you on the 'honor student' wall? You're like...the smartest guy in the school." Smart? Honor student? What fucking world was he in?

Gabriella began writing the vocabulary on a sheet of notebook paper. Troy bit his lip, "So umm.. Danny.. how long have you two been together?" Gabriella bit her lip, not looking at him, but kept writing, "umm about 2 years." Troy smirked, haha. _I got 4 years with her. _

He bit his lip, "Can I ask you something?" she looked at him, "Sure." he sighed, "Why are you with Danny?" Gabriella stopped writing, and sighed, "Troy...I..I love him...I know his a jerk, but deep down inside his real sweet and sensitive, and.. his just.. his wonderful.. he makes me happy... he purposed to me, and I said yes, See." she showed him the diamond ring.

Troy's heart broke in two, like his heart was ripped out of his chest, and thrown on the ground and was danced all over. god it hurt. Troy gulped, "umm yeah, It's beautiful...like you." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." he smiled, "So..Your really happy with him?"

Gabriella smiled, "Troy, his my forever.. no guy has ever made me feel the way he does. Haven't you ever had a girl who made you feel like, like you get butterflies in your stomach, and you just feel so inlove with that girl, like you can never let her go?" they were looking into each other's eyes.

Gabriella smiled, then the bell rang, and she gathered up her books. "It was nice talking to you Troy..I'll see you around?" he nodded, "Yeah. Definetly." Gabriella smiled walking to the door, with her bag draped over her shoulder. the room was empty, except her and Troy.

She stopped, and turned around, "Troy?" he looked at her, she smiled, "Thanks.. for being my partner." he sighed, "Umm yeah no problem." she smiled and walked out the door. Troy sighed, why in the hell did he make that wish?


	2. Chapter 2

Friday Night. Troy sat in his room, thinking about Gabriella. thinking about how stupid he was to make that wish. he missed her, oh god knows he missed her. He sighed, He wondered if she went to that party tonight.

He really hoped nothing bad happened to her, he just couldn't take something happening to her, and his not there to stop it. he sighed tossing on his bed, and turning off the light, he wanted monday to hurry and come, he needed to see her.

***Be Careful What You Wish For* **

That Monday Morning Troy walked into East High. He was walking down the hall until he spotted her at her locker putting books into her locker. she was wearing a spring yellow dress, with her hair up in a bun, and a pink sweater cover her dress with white high heels on.

Troy went over to her, "Hey." that made Gabriella jump, and she looked at him. she had looked like she had been crying for days, and had bags under her eyes. "Troy.. You.. you scared me." "Is something wrong? are you okay?"

Gabriella sighed, "I..I'm fine.. really.. I am.. I.. me and Danny just had stuff go on friday night.. and I just have been real upset about it." then all of a sudden, tears came pouring down her face, "Troy..hold me..please."

Troy didn't have time to react, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him; and she didn't stop the tears that soaked his shirt, "Uh.." Troy stammered before wrapping his arms around her waist; but the embraces was short lived when- "Bolton!" The two sprang apart, looking at Danny standing there with basketball buddies.

Troy swallows hard and squares his shoulders. "Uh..hey, I was just comforting-" Danny grabs him by the shoulders, "My girlfriend, I comfort her...you must have forgotten the rules about my girlfriend Bolton." He commenced to shaking him Gabriella bit her lip, as she watched from her lashes, Troy looked at from the corner of his eye but not before Danny dragged him off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Danny dragged Troy as the other basketball player held him down, and the others screaming "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Troy wasen't going to fight back, cause well half of this was his fault, making that stupid wish, and he wasen't going to get in trouble.

Danny opened the pizza box, and smashed it all over Troy's head. "YEAH!" All the Basketball buddies high fived each other. Troy stood there, the pizza dropping off his head.

Danny shoved him, "Next time, will be worst." and he walked out of the cafeteria. Gabriella stood in the doorframe, "Troy..I..I'm sorry..I'm really sorry." and she took off down the hall.

He sighed, picking the cheese from his hair; the grease staining his shirt. Ryan came into the cafeteria, "hey...I told you, she's not-" "no." Troy said, Ryan looked at him. He shook his head, "Evans, if you're talking about Gabriella-she's worth it. So worth it." "Troy-" "No, she's worth it." he turned on his heel and walked quickly from the cafeteria.

Gabriella was leaning against the wall, hugging her books to her chest, Danny walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders rather roughly; Troy couldn't hear the conversation but from the way Gabriella could barely look him in the eye...it wasn't good. Troy opened the door to the nearest janitor closet and waited. He had to speak to Gabriella.

Danny held her arm tightly, "what did I tell you about hanging around Bolton." she grabbed her arm back, "I can talk to anyone I want." she looked away from him. "Why do you wanna hang around him? do you know how bad that makes me look? I thought you loved me? I love you." she looked at him, "What you did last night wasen't love danny!" "Gabriella-" "Just leave me alone!" she pulled away from him and she ran away from him.

As she turned the corner, someone covered her mouth and pulled her into the janitor's closet. she began screaming and kicking. Troy pulled her in, "It's me." she looked at him, "T-Troy.." he smiled, "Hey, I uh..I wanted to talk to you-" Gabriella looked away, "Troy, why..why are you hanging around me? you know Danny will kill you if he found us in here together."

He cupped her face, "You're worth it." He chuckled darkly, "you're worth getting pizza'd over." Gabriella couldn't help but smile at that, as she pulled a piece of cheese from his hair and dropped it on the floor. Troy sighed, "Gabriella..look, I-I love you all right. I hate seeing you like this; with him..." She bit her lip, "Troy..you barely know me how can you say-" "What did Danny do to you last night?"

"What?" "Brie, please...answer the question." She sighed, "He..he loves me-" "No. He doesn't-according to you, what he did last night isn't love." "Troy please...I don't-" "What did he to you Gabriella? Please! I love you." "You don't know me..how can you love me-"

"I know you better than Danny does; I know that when you cry your nose crusts over and that you have a birthmark shaped like a poodle on your butt, I know that you love to have your neck kissed. I know you. I love you." Gabriella turned her head away, Troy cupped her face. "What did he do to you?" "He raped me Troy...okay? He raped me...I told him to stop but he-he..he wouldn't."

Troy looked at her, "hey...hey.." he pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist too. "It's all right, I'm here...you're safe with me." Gabriella sniffled, letting fresh tears soak his shirt again.

Gabriella cried into his chest, "He..He wouldn't stop Troy.. he wouldn't.. and it..It hurt.." Troy sighed, "shh.. it's okay.. I know.. I know.. your fine, his not going to hurt you again." he soothed. Gabriella sniffled, "I..I don't wanna cause any trouble for you." He sighed, "Trust me. you're worth it." Gabriella looked at him, "What..what are you talking about?" Troy sighed, "Listen, I..we were together, we have been for 4 years, I made a wish and and it came true-"

She shook her head, "Troy no, your talking crazy, let me out!oof-" Troy crashed his lips onto relaxed into his embrace, she felt safe in his arms, and he made her feel diffrent, way better then what danny made her feel. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy..please..I..I can't do this...I'm vulnerable right now, and..and I don't wanna do something I'll regret with you.." she whispered softly.

He leaned his forehead, "No." he whispered sternly, "you'd never do that. If we...if we do ANYTHING it'll be because we both wanted it." Gabriella looked at him through her lashes; cupping his face gently, "you're a good guy...but I'm with Danny-"

"Dammit Gabriella," Troy half whispers, "he doesn't deserve you! You're too good for him! Don't you see what'll happen if you stay with him?" she bites her inner cheek, "but-" "he doesn't love you."

Gabriella sighed, looking down at the floor, "Troy.. listen, your a great guy, your sweet, funny, nice, charming, but I'm with danny.." Troy bit his lip, "Brie..listen, please, he doesn't love you-" "Troy, please, you can't say you love me, cause you don't even know me-" "I do know you! If you just listen-" Gabriella sighed, "Just leave me alone Troy...leave me alone.. I'm not worth your time, If I ruin my life, that's my problem, not yours!"

Troy sighed, "Brie-" "Don't," she said, jabbing a finger in his chest. "Don't call me that...don't say you 'love me' cause you don't even know me." Dammit, Troy thought. "Now.." Gabriella muttered, "let me out of here. I will scream."

Troy sighed, stepping out of her path and opening the door for her. She held her head high and walked out, Troy shut the door when she left and he sat on an overturned bucket. Damn damn damn damn!

Troy walked into English class. Gabriella was already in the back looking down at her desk. Troy sighed, slipping into his desk. he looked back at her. she felt like someone was staring at her, and she looked up, she sighed looking at him, and shaking her head, and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' Troy turned back in his seat, running a hand down his face. Mrs Darbus walked in, "Hello Class... today, we are going to do an exicting project."

The class stayed silent, "I'm going to assign partners, and your going to write a paper about each other.." Mrs Darbus began passing out papers to the partners. Gabriella sat in the back, _Please not Troy.. Please not Troy_. Troy up front, _Please be Gabriella, Please be Gabriella_. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Mrs Darbus called out.

Gabriella's head shot up, and she looked at Troy. he looked at her. Mrs Darbus smiled, "Get with your partners, and began the project." Gabriella bit her lip, picking up her book and holding it to her chest walking over to his seat. he looked up at her, she sighed, "I uhh.. why don't we meet at your house?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah that works. My mom likes to make snacks." At least in the normal world she did, did his mom even cook in this parallel verse? Gabriella nodded, biting her inner cheek and sitting down next to him; at a proper and respectable distance.

Oh this was torture. Troy groaned, leaning over in his desk and grabbing the seat of the desk she sat in, dragging it over to him. The sound causing people to stare.

Gabriella bit her lip, tapping her pencil, "So umm where do you wanna start?" Troy sighed, his going to have to keep his mind on the project. but how could he? she kept wearing those dresses and short skirts. "Umm..simple..stuff." Gabriella nodded, "what's your favorite color?" she asked. "Blue." she nodded, "umm..I like all colors." Troy nodded, "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Troy opened the door for Gabriella, "Thanks." he nodded closing his front door. he looked around to find his mom not home. "Umm..well my mom's not home right now, so do you just wanna start on the project or get a snack first?" Gabriella bit her lip, "a drink would be good...I'm not that hungry." he nodded walking over to the fridge, Gabriella followed him.

He grabbed two bottles of water. and gave her one, "Thanks." she stood there uncomfortably, taking a sip of her water, "So umm lets get started on the paper." Troy nodded, and they sat at the counter and Gabriella looked at him, "So I learned a little bit about you at school, so did you learn anything about me?" she asked.

What's there to learn? Troy thought to himself, he sighed, faking a smile and looking at her. "I uh learned that you like all colours..and you like animals; you want to be a dancer at NYU-which by the way, how did you come by dancing?" Gabriella smiled small, "uh...nobody asked me that." "Well I am." Troy scooted closer slightly.

She noticed. "Uh...well, I just ...when I was 11 I was walking with my Grandma downtown and we passed this dance studio-Madame Gorski's, I was curious so I ran inside...and well I just fell in love with how the dancers moved their bodies. Like telling a story." Troy smiled, "I bet you saw different kinds of dancing."

She nodded with vigour. "Well, tango's, salsa's, waltzes, ballet...hip hop even! I was...entranced." Troy chuckled, "I bet your good, I can't dance to save my ass." Gabriella giggled, standing up. "It's easy, I'll show you a basic salsa step." "I uh..I don't know." Gabriella grabbed his hand, pulling up off the couch. "it's fun you'll love it."

Troy sighed as she brought him to the middle of the kitchen. "Gabriella, I think the salsa is kind of too..fast for me?" she smiled, "Then we'll do slow, the waltz..take my hand." she held out her hand. he sighed grabbing her head, "Take a breath, pull me close, and take one step, keep your eyes, right to mine, and let the music be your guide." she giggled.

He smiled "what music?" she smiled, "Have an imagination Troy, create the music." he smiled as the waltz smoothly around the kitchen. she giggled, "Your not bad at this." "cause I learned from the best." Gabriella smiled, "So umm.. tell me more about you."

Troy looked at her, "uhh what do you mean?" she giggled as they still waltz, "I want to know more about you." Troy sighed, "I...I really don't know what to say." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, waltzing from side to side.

"Well, maybe now dancing can be something you like to do, cause you do so well." Troy chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure I do." Gabriella smiled, "You do. very well." they looked into each other's eyes, they lips coming closer and closer together, Troy layed his forehead against hers, Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy.." he nodded, "hm?" "are you going to kiss me?"

Troy bit his lip, "Uh...only if you want me to?" it came out a question, Gabriella sighed; stopping their waltz and looking at him. "Danny would've just...kissed me." Troy sighed, "you like to compare don't you?" She looked at him, "it's a habit that I-" "Brie, look...I just...I get it, you apparently like the guy." he walked pass her to sit on the couch.

She sighed, following his lead and placing her hands in her lap. Awkward silence. Then: "Why do you call me Brie?" Troy looked forward for a second, then saying the first that popped into his head. "Do you love him?" "What?" "Do you love him?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, like I told you before, I said I do love him, he makes me feel different." he looked at her, "how do I make you feel?" she sighed, "Troy..I..I don't know how your making me feel. I've never had any feelings for anybody else but Danny...these feelings for you, I don't know what they are, they're new to me."

Troy sighed, "Brie.. I love you alright.. don't say that I don't know you, cause I do.. I love you.. and I made a mistake in letting you go.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I want you to kiss me.. I wanna explore these feelings that I have for you..please.."

Troy sighed, crawling ontop of her, "Brie..you sure?" Gabriella bit her lip, "When you ask me, I know you care." he nodded, "cause I do care. I care about you a lot..you mean a lot to me.. so much to me." he cupped her cheeks.

Gabriella smiled, running her fingers through his hair, looking into his eyes, and pressing her lips to his gently, then pulled away, when she felt a spark go through her veins. "did you feel anything?"

"Uhm...I," Gabriella barely got her words out because her voice was drowned out with "TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON!" the teenagers jumped apart, seeing Troy's mother stood in the door way; groceries on each arm. "I Leave to the store for a few hours and I come home to find you having sex with a girl on the couch?!" Troy swallowed, "Mom I just...we weren't having-"

Gabriella sat up, "Mrs Bolton, we weren't doing anything I swear." She looked at Gabriella, and bit her lip, but nodded, "Troy, Dinner starts in an hour." Troy nodded running a hand through his hair. Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm maybe we should go up to your room, and ummm 'Study' " she grabbed his hand.

Troy's mother, Carla, goes between them. "No." she chuckles dryly, pulling Gabriella and Troy apart. "I was young once-Troy, your room now." she turns to Gabriella, "Miss, I'm sorry, but you have leave now. And...don't come back here unless I'm home or Troy's father's home."

"Mom-" Gabriella sighed, "Troy, It's fine, umm It's time for me to go home anyway, umm I'll see you tomorrow, and we can work on the project more." Troy sighed, but nodded, "Umm yeah, see you Gabriella." she nodded walking passed him, but he grabbed her arm, and kissed her lips, "can I walk you?" she nodded, "umm sure."

Troy walked her to the front door, and he looked at her, "Listen, about Danny-" she sighed, "Troy, I..I I really don't want you to get in trouble with him.. especially over me.. I'm not worth it.. trust me, every other guy has tried, and they give up."

He pressed his lips to hers, pulling away before she could react, "I'm not like other guys, I'm going to give up on you." She swallowed, staring into his big blue eyes, "why? Why are you..not like the others." He leaned his forehead on hers, kissing the tip of her nose, "because," he whispers, "I love you...always have-for four years...and you ARE worth it."

Gabriella sighed, grabbing his wrists, "Troy...I got to go-you'll get in trouble." "So will you." Troy said, Gabriella bit her lip. "..well," she looks at Troy though her lashes, "You're worth it too." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled, "Yeah.. you will." she pecked his lips and turned out the door and walked home. Troy smiled to himself leaning against the wall.

***Be Careful What You Wish For***

The next day at school, Troy walked into the school and bumped into Ryan Evans. He looked at him, "Hey-" "Dude, you are crazy you know that right?" they began walking, "what are you talking about-" "Trying to get with Gabriella Montez! dude, she's off limits to everybody." Troy chuckled, "Ryan, She's Worth it." he looked over and saw Gabriella going over to her locker throwing books in.

He smirked going over to her. "Brie-" she looked at him, "Troy..don't-" "don't what-" "Hey pizza boy!" yelled Danny. Gabriella bit her lip, Danny grabbed Troy by the shoulder, "what did I tell you about talking to my girlfriend-" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" Danny looked at her, letting go of Troy, "What in the hell are you talking about-" "Were over Danny..I don't want you anymore!"

Danny laughed, shoving Troy against the lockers; and then grabbing Gabriella by the wrists, "why? Because HE said so? Because his stupid little crush is so obvious? Dammit Gabriella, you're so stupid-oof!" Danny's flung on his ass after Troy's fist connects with his jaw, Troy stands in front of Gabriella, "you're the stupid one-taking advantage of her...treating her like shit-you don't deserve Gabriella." Danny snarls, standing on his feet, "why you-I'm going to kill you!"

Gabriella pushed Danny back before he could touch Troy, "Danny! Stop it! this is crazy!" She yelled. Danny tried to get at Troy but Gabrella pushed him back, "Stop!" he looked at her, "Are you serious? you fell inlove with this punk!-" Gabriella glared at him, "Danny Stop! I'm not with you anymore-" "After all we shared-" "You Raped me danny!" she yelled.

The whole school looked at them, Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, Danny chewed on his inner cheek, "Gabriella, come on baby-" he pulled her close, and she pushed him off, "we're done...leave me alone." danny looked at her, "Fine bitch! who needs you anyway, all you were good for was a good fuck."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "come on Troy let's go.." Troy pulled his hand back, "yeah...but hold on, I forgot to punch out." he turned towards Danny and with a nearly invisible fist; Troy socked Danny in the nose-the only evidence is the loud 'CRUNCH!' of Danny's nose breaking.

Danny fell to the ground, with his basketball buddies surrounding him. Troy and Gabriella ran down the hallway, and ran up the ramp that lead to the rooftop garden. Troy smiled, this was the place were him and Gabriella had private dates. Gabriella looked around, "Wow. it's so beautiful up here." she said walking up the steps, Troy following behind her. her eyes landed on a flower, "Oh my- These flowers are beautiful.." she giggled.

Troy smiled, hiding one behind him back, then showing it to her, "for you." Gabriella looked at it, taking it from him, and spinning it with her fingers, "Thank you..it's beautiful." she smiled at him, he smiled back. Gabriella just looked at him with a big smile, "So.. um tell me, before, in the janitors closet, how did you know all those things about me?"

Gabriella looked at him, and he sighed, "Come on, please you have to believe me." Gabriella sighed, "Okay..Okay, saying that this wish did come true, how can you take it back?" Troy sighed, "I haven't figured it out yet.." Gabriella bit her lip, "do you still have what you wished on?" Troy sighed going over to the railing, "N-No..I don't." "Troy-" "I can't find it Brie..it's like gone."

Gabriella sighed, walking over to him, and grabbing his hand, "Maybe we can find it together..or buy another one.." Troy bit his lip, "Yeah..maybe we can.. come on." he grabbed her hand, and rushed down the stairs, he had to take that wish back.


	4. Chapter 4

Clothes, Papers, pillows, everything was being thrown while Troy and Gabriella looked through the room, trying to find the dog tag. Troy groaned, "It's not here.. We looked everywhere." he plopped down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Gabriella bit her lip, going to sit down next to him. "Hey, we'll find it...or at least get a new one."

Troy sighed, "Yeah.. your right.." Gabriella giggled, and pressed her lips against his. Gabriella pulled away, "maybe I should go before your mom or dad barges in." she smiled. he looked at her, "It's okay.. they won't be home for awhile.." Gabriella smiled, "Troy?" "Yeah Brie?" she smiled, "why did you make the wish in the first place?"

"I was an idiot...a big idiot." Gabriella giggled. "Well, not a total idiot." she touched his shoulder, "We're human, we make mistakes." Troy sighed, "I don't know if I can undo this though." Gabriella smiled, "You will..I know you will." they smiled, and Troy crashed his lips onto hers, pushing her gently back on the bed. Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulders, and then pulled away moments later, "Troy..what are we doing?" she asked, her forehead against his.

He was breathing heavy, his hands on her hips; thumbs through her belt loops. "I...it's insane. Right?" She giggled, "absolutely insane." Troy chuckled, "we're a pair...at least, in the normal world, that's what my parents always said." Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips; "you'll find that dogtag Troy. You will."

Troy smiled, pecking her lips. Gabriella pulled him back, "Maybe we're a pair in this world." Troy smiled, "what are you saying?" she smiled like mad, "I'm saying that I want you." he smiled, "I want you too.." he kissed her lips passionately, crawling ontop of her, and kissing her like an animal.

Gabriella pulled away breathlessely, "Troy.." he kissed her more full, "Brie..I am so sorry I made that stupid wish, I am so sorry, I regret it, I want everything to be back to normal." Gabriella smiled running a hand through his hair, "Troy, just kiss me and shut up.. I wanna know how much you love me."

Troy smiled, pressing himself on top of her further and his lips ravaging against hers, his hands went to the button's of her jeans, he almost unbuttoned them...until "Ahem." they jumped apart, seeing Troy's mother standing there tapping her foot. "I thought, Troy Bolton, that SHE is never to be in this house again."

"Mom," Troy starts getting off the bed, "she was helping me look for something." "WELL!" His mother screeched in shock. "If that's...you are grounded! When you father gets home we are having a serious talk! And..YOU-" Gabriella swallows, buttoning her jeans and getting off the bed-"you are banned from this house."

"Mom," Troy said, stammering, "is..i-isn't that a little harsh?" "No it is not Mister!" His mother yells, then pointing a finger at Gabriella, "leave now you hussey!" Gabriella quirks a brow. "Hussey?" she says almost mockingly, "who talks that way anymore?" "I do ...now leave, and if I hear you corrupting my son again, I'll kill you."

Troy's eyes went wide, "Mom!" Gabriella looked at him, "It's fine Troy. I'll go.. umm.. I'll see you tomorrow." she walked passed his mother and walked down the stairs. It began to storm and the rain was pouring heavily. "Brie!" he rushed after her, but his mom pulled him back, "Troy! you're not leaving this house-" "No mom! leave me alone! Brie!" he rushed out the door, he looked both ways and he couldn't find her.

He ran down the street, the rain becoming an issue as it poured. things passed him slowly as he ran as fast as he could. a bright light flashed in his eyes and then before he knew it, everything went black.

***Be Careful What You Wish For* **

Troy's eyes fluttered opened, his eyes found himself under the blanket that showed half his his room through the hole. he shot up, and stood up on his feet. he looked around the room, he was back in his old room. he looked around his room, his basketball trophys were back on the shelf, and so was his jersey, he looked to his left to find the picture of Gabriella, "YES!" he yelled smiling rushing down the stairs to find the homecoming picture back on the wall.

He smiled rushing into the kitchen to find his mother, "Mom?" she smiled at him, "Hey baby boy.. I made you breakfast.. and umm Gabriella called, she said she will be here in an hour to pick up her things."

"No!" Troy yelled quickly, making his mother jump and drop the plate of food-eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. "Sweetie..." his mother said, "are you okay-" "I'm fine." Troy said, "Just...I'm great, where's Gabriella?" "Uhm...she's on her way here, she said an hour cause Traffic's a killer." Troy opened his mouth in shock, "she doesn't have a car-" "she's taking the bus." Oh.

Troy bit his lip, rushing upstairs and looking around for the dog tag. it was laying on his desk. he sighed of relief, and then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." then Gabriella walked through the door, "Hey, umm I'm here to pick up my things."

Troy rushed over to her, "Brie..I.. I had this amazing dream, It.. It was just so surreal." Gabriella looked at him, "I'm happy for you.." he bit his lip, "I don't wanna break up." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, you're the one who broke up with me."

"I know, I was stupid, But I-" Gabriella walked around him, "Troy..let's not make this harder-oof!" Troy grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so she's facing him. His lips crashing on hers, "I'm sorry...so sorry.." he whispers into the kiss. "I was an idiot a huge idiot..."

Gabriella looked at him, holding onto him, "Troy-" he shook his head, crashing his lips against hers, "I am sorry.. I don't wanna break up, I just didn't wanna lose you when you went away to college, please, your the best thing that's ever happened to me.. I love you so much." he crashed his lips onto hers, and she smiled between the kiss, cupping his cheeks, and leaning her forehead against his, "Did you fall down the stairs, and bang your head against something hard?"

He pulled away, "I think so...or maybe I'm having an out of body experience, but whatever it is I don't want it to stop; cause I don't want lose you." Gabriella giggled, but then sighed, "You-you'll never lose me Troy...just...we were both stressed and me bringing up NYU didn't help any thing."


End file.
